


Dad, I Need To Tell You Something

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Happy Pride!!!!!!!!!, iron dad :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Peter helping morgan coming out to their father tony.





	Dad, I Need To Tell You Something

Morgan whimpers. “Petey, I know he accepted you and everything, but I’m his birth-daughter. It’s different.” She insists.

Peter smiles and keeps brushing her hair. “He’s going to accept you. I know he is.” Peter starts to braid her hair.

She sighs. “I’m still scared.” She whispers.

Peter ties her braid off, then turns her chair to face himself. “I know. It’s super scary. I was scared too.”

“What?! You’re never scared, you’re Spider-Man!” She says, eyes wide.

Peter smiles and kisses her forehead. “I’m scared all the time, Morgan. Being brave doesn’t mean you aren’t scared of anything. Being brave means you face your fears, and don’t let them stop you.”

Morgan hugs him tightly, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, I’m ready.”

~

Peter smiles and makes Tony sit. “Morgan wants to talk to you.” He says.

Tony looks to Peter, confused. “Okay… what’s up baby girl?” He asks, looking to her.

Morgan blushes and pulls at her fingers. “Um… I uh… I wanted to tell y-you that… I’m… I’m a Uh..” she swallows thickly.

Peter smiles and sits next to Tony. “Remember what I said about being brave?”

Morgan takes a deep breath, nodding slowly. “It’s okay to be scared, but being brave is not letting it stop you.”

Peter beams and nods. “That’s right.”

Morgan looks to her father, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m a lesbian, dad.”

Tony blinks and then smiles, standing up. “Well, that’s alright! I love you, no matter who you love. You’re my daughter.”

Morgan surges up and hugs her dad tightly. “Thank you, daddy. I love you 3000.” She whispers.

Tony smiles and kisses the top of her head. “So, are there any girls I need to threaten?”

“Dad!”


End file.
